


Deal

by IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Freeform, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, i really hope future employers dont find this, up skirting, upskirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture/pseuds/IHopeThisDoesntAffectMyFuture
Summary: At Sal's first concert, things that have been building up for years are finally acted upon.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think kids my age are supposed to write shit like this, hope it doesn't affect me getting into colleges!
> 
> I used this playlist while writing this fyi https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlla6u40l7BRJxWiD5PxBD5ZughiYmZJf&disable_polymer=true

The summer seemed endless. To Sal, the constant threat of danger from the apartments hindered him from ever being able to relax in his own home, feeling like it wasn’t entirely his. Even when he moved out of Addison Apartments to live with Todd and his boyfriend, he couldn't help but worry about his loved ones who still remained.

Sal was most stressed out about Larry.

Sal was always worried about Larry, the fact that he stayed out late doing god knows what at concerts, the fact that he had so many bottled up emotions that Sal couldn't seem to decipher, the fact that Ash has mentioned that she feels that she and him were growing apart, and now that Sal won't be able to protect Larry from the things that lie within the shadows of the old apartment building.

Despite all of his worries, there was something else bothering Sal that he just couldn't put his finger on.

He thinks it may have started in high school, the two boys had a near death experience, holding onto each other while waiting for a local cult member to find, and kill them. Or worse if it were to suit the cult’s agenda. Hindsight is 20/20, they probably shouldn’t have been messing around with the cult, but no one else seemed to be investigating the situation so Sal and his gang of overly curious companions took on the rolls of real like Ghostbusters.

The two were 15 or 16 at the time, barely having any life experience under their belt, and they honestly thought that they were never going to be able to grow up. Terrified, the two gripped onto each other for dear life, attempting to comfort the other, if only for a moment. It was after they had accepted death when Larry looked into Sal’s eyes behind his prosthetic, full of fear and yearning for a different outcome than this.

“I love you.”

In the midst of his panic, Sal had assumed that Larry’s confession was just a platonic thing and told the other that he loved him too. For a brief moment before the door to the enclosed room that they were trapped in creaked open, a wave of relief washed over Larry's face as if weights had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

Instead of a psychotic satanist, their pal Ash walked through the door, thoroughly confused on why the two boys were cowering on the verge of tears.

After this, nothing really changed about the nature of Larry’s relationship with Sal.  Sure it made them closer, but the nature of their relationship still remained; Sal would come downstairs to listen to Sanity’s Fall with Larry, Larry comforting Sal if he had a nightmare, the pair plotting conspiracies about lunch meat, and Larry letting Sal go on and on about how perfect he believed Ash to be.

However, after their event in the room, Larry genuinely seemed hurt whenever the topic of Ash was brought up by Sal.

Sal had a crush on her since freshman year, that much hadn’t changed, but Larry’s reaction to the topic did.

Around Senior year Sal’s crush on Ash began to fade, and he became slightly more aware of his bisexuality, fancying people without focusing too much on the gender aspect of it all. And in his senior year, Sal began to look at his best friend differently.

After this revelation of the nature of his feelings for Larry, Sal always thought back to the day when Larry had told him of his feelings, and whether the confession was actually platonic.

Before Sal retreated to his room for the night, he wished that he could see Larry again, even though he lived around the corner from the apartments and the pair saw each other at least once a week, Sal just couldn't get enough of Larry’s intoxicating smile in his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Sal awoke from his slumber at 4:53 in the afternoon, his dream of the night of the possible proclamation cut short.

As if a God that he didn't believe in had answered his prayer, he looked down towards his phone, noticing a text from Larry.  

 

Lar-Bear:

Yo Sally Face, Sanity’s Fall is playing an hour south of here in the city. It will be at a night club and  I know you’re not the clubbing type but I just wanted to throw it out there. Let me know if you’d be interested. If so you’ll have to be ready around 9.

 

Larry’s contact name originated from an inside joke of when the pair were making fun of pet names that couples gave each other. Ironically, the nickname just stuck.

Sal texted his best friend back, confirming that he would be there. He then gathered his things to take a bath. Todd and Neil were on a couples cruise in the Bahamas that they had been saving up for since senior year, meaning that the young man could take as long as he wanted bathing.

First, Sal gathered up candles to set up a relaxing vibe, carefully lighting them in the tub. Then he stripped himself of his boxers and sweatshirt while he ran the water into the tub and added some bubble bath mix with it. Once he was content with the temperature he slowly eased himself into the hot water, getting comfortable he reached for the soap, pouring some into a loofa and getting to work.

 

* * *

 

After Sal’s 3 and a half hour bath, he was standing in front of the mirror, modeling potential outfits for the night. Eventually, he settled on a red plaid miniskirt with a red and black tie-died Sanity’s Fall t-shirt tucked in, accompanied with a thick belt with chains, a pair of  Doc Marten  boots, velvet hair ties, and fishnets. Sal posed in the mirror, satisfied with his outfit choice he slipped on his prosthetic and just as he was about to exit his room, he heard the doorbell ring.

Adjusting his skirt while walking to the front door, he then opened the door, standing face to face with a surprised looking Larry.

Larry’s face immediately turned bright red as he looked Sal up and down, biting his lip slightly. Sal immediately picked up on the other males flustered demeanor, smirking under the prosthetic and twirling around in the skirt, showing the outfit off.

“So, what’d ya think?”

“Damn,” Was all Larry was able to choke out before quickly remarking with, “You put me to shame! I feel underdressed!”

Sal chuckled while walking with Larry to his car. “It's alright, jeans and a t-shirt are a classic.” He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans with his typical, beige Sanity’s Fall shirt and a pair of black hightop converse.

The pair hopped into Larry’s car, buckling in before blasting Sanity’s Fall and rocking out to all of the songs on their way to the city. The two boys sang, or more so screamed along to every lyric. Larry's head banged every time they hit a red light, earning giggled from Sal, in this aspect the pair were still the same as their freshman selves.

It seemed as if time had flashed within seconds, Larry was already pulling into a spot near the club, which was a rarity to find a good spot in the city.

As the two walked towards the club, Larry slinked his hand around Sal’s waist, which wasn't out of the ordinary for their relationship, however this time it seemed different. Feeling slightly more protective as the taller male pulled Sal closer to him. Even in line, Larry’s hand remained.

Finally, the pair got into the club around 10:45. Sal took Larry by the hand to make sure they didn’t get separated and made his way towards the front of the venue to get a semi-perfect view of the band.

A pair of drunken girls were dancing near the stage, Sal pointed them out and the duo couldn't help but laugh as they drunkenly stumbled over their own feet, spilling beer everywhere.

 

After an hour, and after two drinks, Sal was wasted. Larry knew Sal was a lightweight, but he has never seen the shorter male like this.

Sal was all over him, dancing like a stripper, left hand pressing down on Larry’s chest while grinding into his pelvis, landing sloppy kisses all over his neck.

Larry was paralyzed, unsure of how to proceed. Of course, he wanted to dance with Sal, but he didn’t know how to go about it. This was his best friend, and he would hate to have one drunken night ruin their relationship for good. Still, Larry couldn't help but admire Sal in this state. And finally, after questioning his morals for a good three minutes, he joined in.

The pair moved to the beat, Sal gripping Larry’s waist with one hand and trailing the other down his own chest. The sight was enough to make Larry grow hard with each sway of the shorter man’s hips.

Finally, after all of this, Sal took off his mask, wrapping his arms around Larry’s neck.

“Kiss me.” Sal slurred, in a demanding tone.

So he did.

Larry did what he had fantasized about since he was 15. He gently pressed his lips against Sal’s.

And they kissed like there was no one else in the room.

Soon things began to get hot and heavy, Sal taking the innitiative of sliding his tounge into Larry’s mouth, moaning slightly as Larry pressed his bulge against against Sal. They drunkenly danced to the music, acting like the girls they were making fun of earlier on the night.

Larry abruptly pulled away from the kiss, earning a whine from Sal.

“Dude, I can't take this. We’re going to the bathroom.”

And with that, he lifted Sal, both hands on his ass while he manuvered his way through the crowd. Instinctivly, Sal wrapped his legs around Larry’s waist, nibbling at his neck.

Once they reached the bathroom, Larry made his way to the handycapped bathroom, slamming Sal against the door, kissing him viggerously while locking the bathroom door.

Sal tightened his legs around Larry’s waist while the taller man dry humped him against the stall door.

“Lar,” Sal whispered into Larry’s ear, panting and unable to take any more of this foreplay. “I’m wet, I need you to fuck me. Now.”

With that last comand, Larry felt his dick twitch in his pants, complying to his friends request, taking him off of the wall and moving to the floor, pinning Sal against the cold tile wall with one hand, and swiftly removing his fishnets and underwear with the other.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Larry questioned, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t crossing any bounds that were better left uncrossed.

Sal looked at him, clearly annoyed. “Larry if you don't fuck me right now I am leaving you here and getting dick from whoever will give it to me.”

Larry laughed, blushing and planting a kiss on Sal’s nose.

“Okay okay, just making sure.”

And with that he removed his own pants, lifting Sal so he could straddle his waist, making it easier for Larry to do his job. He licked his hand and then reached underneath Sal’s skirt, wrapping his hand around the smaller man’s cock, stroking gingerly. Shaking in Larry’s fingers, the beat in Sal’s heart scaled with every pump. He then proceded to take off Larry’s shirt, slipping it over his head and scratching his nails down his back while the slit of his cock was being massaged with a wet thumb, feeling Larry’s precome wetting the boxers ever so slighly.

Sal moved his waist to have his bare ass seated right above the tent in Larry’s boxers.

This was the last straw for Larry, he lifted Sal off his lap for a moment as he slid his boxers down slightly, groaning as his erect member slapped against his stomach. Carefully, he lined his penis up with Sal’s puckered hole, then slowly lowered him down, too hasty for propper prep so he had to make sure to be careful.

With a sudden gasp, Sal bucked his hips and screamed, not being afraid to let everyone in the bathroom know what was going down, he didn't care who heard or saw, too horny to give a shit.

“I’m going to start moving now.” Larry warned Sal, looking up at his face.

Sal’s eyes were half lidded and rolled back into his head while he blinked away tears of pleasure, nodding while his mouth lolled open and a trail of drool dribble ddown his chin.

With every thrust of Larry’s hips, Sal was able to take more and more until the taller man’s cock was fully submurgend into his ass, earning a desperate mewl from his scarred lips.

He wanted to be filled by Larry, He needed it. It felt so good and he needed more stimulation. As if his mind was read, Larry wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the base of his cock. “Don’t you dare come until I tell you.” The husky tone of his voice taking Sal off gaurd.

With each in and out, with each slap of flesh against flesh, with each time Sal’s prostate was stimulated, he dug his nails deeper and deeper in between Larry’s shoulderblades, feeling his muccles pulse in the proccess.

Larry removed one of his hands from Sal’s waist and laced his fingers in the roots of his hair, tugging roughly and earning a gasp from his lips right before Larry forcfully colided both of their mouthes together.

Their tounges clashed before dancing to the rhithm of their heart beats, both men desperately panting against the other’s lips. They felt like two commets that had just collided, sending explosions throughout the galaxy, rippling the space around them as they pressed afainst eachother.

Larry began incoherently mumbing to himself in spanish while his thrusts became more and more sparatic, indicating that he was close. He was unable to see straight.

“Less talking more fu-.” Sal was barely able to murmur before feeling Larry’s come fill him, causing the smaller male to bite down hard on Larry’s shoulder to keep himself quiet, but to no avail, because he let out a loud sob against Larry’s flesh.

“Please,” he mumbled, crying at this point from all the stimulation. “Let me come.” Sal was only able to whisper before Larry unwrapped his fingers from the base of Sal’s cock, immidiatly sending him into orgasm, moaning in extacy before calapsing against Larry’s chest.

 

Larry and  Sal lied against the bathroom floor, covered in come while cuddling.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Larry exhaled into Sal’s ear, smiling against his warm flesh.

“I know, you’ve been in love with me since day one.” chucked Sal said against Larry’s chest.

“This may be weird timing but, do you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?” Sal asked, sincerity in his voice.

“As long as I get to pound you into oblivion on a regular basis.” Retorted Larry, clearly enjoying his post orgasm bliss a little too much to get cocky.

Sal plached a peck on one of the hickeys he had left on Larry’s chest.

“Deal.”          


End file.
